My Fate, My Destiny
by midnightmoonsonata
Summary: If Fate’s wheel started to move... no one, yes no one can stop it. Everyone will and must play their given part.


My Fate, My Destiny

Summary: If Fate's wheel started to move no one, yes no one can stop it. Everyone will and must play their given part.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…..

Note: This is my first fanfic of naruto so I don't know how it will turn out. I can accept any suggestion or critics!!!

Chapter one: Training

The sun was already rising, but a boy with a yellow hair and sky blue eyes was still training. Sweat can be seen on his face. His body was trembling, begging for him to sit and rest.

He was exhausted from his training, feeling that his body is already at its limit, he throwed himself on the moist ground.

'This is not good…' the body thought while positioning himself facing the sky.

"I have been training all night but… I seem to go nowhere." The sky was beginning to brighten up, a sign that says that morning already came.

'Ohu…this is not good! My body won't move and I'm...' unable to finish his sentence darkness covered him as he fell asleep.

-------- --------- ---------- --------

"Hey! Sakura Naruto's late!!!" Sai said as he was leaning in one of the trees near her.

"Will you shut up? Naruto will be here any minute!" annoyed sakura looked at the entrance of Konoha.

'What's up with you? Naruto! You've never been late before.'

---------Flashback-------

"Naruto, Sai and Sakura come here." Kakashi said while still holding his book at his hand.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said with a confused look.

"I would like to announce that we'll have training tomorrow at the forest training spot just outside Konoha."

"Huh?? But why Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said as he made up a face.

"I think you need more concentration." He said simply.

"What do you mean?" annoyed sai said.

"That's all for today! And be sure to come on time tomorrow." Kakashi said before he disappeared with a smoke.

---------End of Flashback--------

But unfortunately Naruto was late so was kakashi-sensei and it bothered sakura, not for their teacher being late (since she knew he was always late) but because of Naruto.

Naruto was always the earliest to come to their meeting place but now he was late--- very late.

Moments later she saw someone coming out of the gate and thought it was naruto, but just been disappointed when he saw it was their teacher.

"That's weird? Why do I feel it's a bit quiet?" Kakashi said as he came near his students. He was used in hearing many complain from naruto every time he arrived at the meeting place but he wasn't hearing anything and it bothered him somehow.

Looking around he wasn't able to see naruto that was much rare. "Where is naruto?" Kakashi said as he approached sakura, which by the way has a scary frown on her face.

"I don't know but his really late!" She said as she waked back and forth. She was getting worried and worried as time pass by.

'What the hell happened to him? His late!!! Uhaaa… Maybe he's sick or…' Sakura suddenly stopped and realize something. 'What the hell!!! Why am I worrying to much about that dobe!?'

"Haaaaaaa…. Are we just going to sit here all day just to wait for that small brain?" Sai said that made him earn a death glare from Sakura.

"Why don't you just shut up fat ball?" She said still throwing her glare over sai.

"Hey! Why are you angry?" He also said, giving her also one angry look.

Meanwhile Kakashi who was busy reading just a moment ago stopped and looked at the two who already started to fight.

"Because you're too noisy!!" She said sarcastically that angry sai more.

"Oh really now? Maybe you got angry because I called naruto small brain." He said teasingly. But suddenly was shocked by sakura's reaction. She was actually blushing.

"Oh I get it!!" You're really angry because I called your naruto small brain!" Confirmed sai and was laughing while holding his stomach because of sakura's reaction.

"Wha...what are you talking about!! I'm not angry because of that!!! I'm angry because you're too noisy!!" She said aloud before leaving Sai and Kakashi behind as she enter the forest.

* * *

Inside the forest sakura was still angry as she walked toward the training ground located near the inner forest.

'That Sai!! Was he implying that I like naruto? For god's sake!! I don't even like him!! Whom I like is sasuke-kun!! She thought as she continued to walk.

Remembering sasuke, sakura stopped walking and stared at the clear blue sky. 'What is sasuke doing? Did he became strong and if he ever really became strong can we bring him back?' Question and sadness filled her as she remembers the day sasuke fled Konoha.

Sakura being in deep thought she didn't notice that someone was lying at the ground. Eventually it was too late to avoid for she already tripped on the body causing that someone to wake up.

"Aw!!!!" Sakura heard a soft painful moan from the person she tripped down to. Just to realize who it was.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Sakura shouted before kicking naruto's face.

"Naruto!!! What the hell are you doing there?!" Sakura said with her awfully loud voice that kakashi and sai heard from where the are.

"Aw!!! That hurts sakura-chan!!!" Naruto said as he massages his now red face that sakura kicked a while ago.

"Don't you dear to make an excuse!! You were peeping over me weren't you!" She said that made naruto look at her in awe.

After minuets of silence, kakashi and sai appeared at the scene and saw naruto having a red foot mark at his cheeks.

"What happened here?" Calmly kakashi said as he approached the two. Behind him was Sai grinning as he looked at naruto's face.

"Naruto's peeping on me!!" She said as he pointed his finger at naruto.

Shock was seen on both kakshi and sai that made sakura angrier that before. It also made her blush furiously.

After recovering from the shock kakashi spoke "I… I don't think naruto will do such thing…" Hearing the statement he said naruto smiled while it made sakura frown.

"Because I think naruto will choice someone who has …..you know." Kakashi said that made him earn a kick from sakura and a punch from naruto at the same time.

"Ok I was only kidding!" Kakashi said while his face sliding down at one of the tree trunk.

Meanwhile Sai was looking at Sakura and Naruto who was now blushing bright red.

* * *

After recovering from naruto and sakura's attacks kakashi started to give them instruction to what to do and train about as if nothing happened.

Sakura was trying to continue her training with Tunade-sama's instruction manual but has no progress at all, who wouldn't? Kakashi was not helping her.

Speaking of Kakashi he was just seating in one of the tree branches while reading his favorite book.

On the other hand sai and naruto is having their sparring together. While sparring, sai never stopped teasing naruto that made the other teas him back.

" Naruto you're too slow for me!! You'll never cach up!!" Laughing aloud sai said while patting his butt over naruto.

"Yah right!! Let's see!!" 'Don't be pissed too much' Naruto thought wile calming himself.

**I think your already pissed kit!**

_**Why don't you just shut up!!! I'm concentrating here!!**_ Naruto said now pissed with both sai and kuubi

Naruto was about to use his kage bunshin technique and attack Sai when they heard a loud howl from the inner forest. Hearing this Kakashi stood up and called the three who stopped and looked around.

"I think that's all for today!!" Kakashi said happily "you all may go now!!"

Hearing this naruto made a frown and obviously don't agree to his sensei. "But we haven't made any real training yet!"

"We can continuo tomorrow morning again naruto! But for now we must go back to Konoha." Kakashi said seriously than looked at naruto "And that's an order."

After that Kakashi disappeared with a Sai leaving Sakura and Naruto behind—together. Thinking this Sakura decided to also fallow the two back at Konoha.

"Naruto I know that you still want to train but I think you also need some rest bedsides you've already trained last night till morning" Sakura said as she walked towards the trees. "Maybe that's also why we found you here sleeping"

"So… you know that I was not peeping on you?" Naruto asked dumbly bringing what happened hours ago.

"Baka!!!" Sakura shouted before leaving him stunned where he stood.

'Wha? Did I say something bad?' naruto asked him.

**You're really slow on catching up ne kit?**

Sigh… _**What ever!**_

**What are you going to do now kit?**

_**Maybe I'll train for a few minuets more… Hey you're going to help me train right?**_

**Why would I?**

_**Come on!!! I know you'll help me right?**_

**Sigh… I don't have a choice do I?**

_**Alright!!! **_Naruto shouted happily

_**So… What do I have to do?**_

**First I want you to use you Kage bunshin technique**

_**Okay!! **_Naruto said as he concentrated

After a few minuets that he was training Kuubi called out to him.

**Kit we have a visitor**

_**Huh? Who?**_Naruto said while was about to look around.

**Don't look around, pretend that you never knew that his here.**

_**Ok... But do you know how it is?? And where the person's hiding?**_

**I don't know who it is but it the presence is awfully familiar and about you second question I know where he is.**

_**Ok then what will we do? **_Naruto asked as he continued to his training like the kuubi said to him.

**Put you chakra in you feet and go to where I tell you to go.**

_**Hai!**_Naruto said as he was told.

Naruto started to do their plan in action and appeared behind the person who was watching him.

The person in a black mantel faced him as if he knew that naruto will appear at his back.

'What the hell!! Why is this person acting so cool as if getting caught is not a big deal?' Naruto thought and was irritated about it.

"Who are you?!" Naruto said at the person. He can't see the face because it was covered with a hood. The person was wearing an all black mantel which made the person's features well hidden.

The person didn't response that made naruto more pissed than before. "Hey I'm asking you!! Why are you watching me!!?"

"You're still weak Naruto." The person said and it made naruto shiver because the person's voice was so cold. And it was also awfully familiar but he doesn't seem to remember who it is. At least he knew now that the person in front of him was a boy, definitely a boy.

"Who are you?" Naruto said as he positioned in a defense mode. But before he can react the said person ran.

After recovering from it naruto ran after the person. 'You think you can ran?' Naruto thought as he ran. As he was about to catch up the person suddenly disappeared and before he can speak a cold steal touched his neck, making him stop dead.

"You still need training, more trainings naruto before you can actually defeat me." The voice said before it disappeared with the steal on his throat. Looking at his back the person in black was not insight. But its voice echoed throughout the forest.

--------------------------

Somewhere inside the forest…..

"Where have you been?" A wolf with pearly white fur and deep blue eyes said.

"Just took a quiet walk around." The person in black mantel said as he approached the wolf that was huge. The said wolf has a height that reached the waist of the person in black.

"Really now?" The wolf said his tone full of suspicion.

"Alright I meet someone that's why I'm a bit late"

"Is that so? I really wish you know what you're doing." The wolf said with a sigh.

"Don't worry to much. And besides Shiro I'm already here. And we must go back now before they find that we're missing." The person said as he leaps at the back of the wolf.

"I agree. It will be a disaster if it ever happens." The wolf said as they departed and disappeared.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
